


We walk through the fire

by mitaharukai



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitaharukai/pseuds/mitaharukai
Summary: After seeing Setsuna, Yuu feels a slow fire burning inside of her then her world it’s filled with an explosion of warm colors. Now, all she wants it’s to be able to make Setsuna see that colorful world with her and walk through the fire together
Relationships: Takasaki Yuu/Yuuki Setsuna
Kudos: 25





	We walk through the fire

**We walk through the fire**

The first time you saw Setsuna performing, you instantly felt a slow flame igniting an unknown fire in you, taking you out of the dark you seemed to be settle in without even realizing of it.

Everything prior to that moment felt boring until somehow she slowly started to paint it in colors you didn’t know they existed with her voice and song and soon, you realized your life was being filled with warm colors wherever you looked around and it made your heart leap out of your chest.

It was like an injection of adrenaline running through your veins and from that moment, you found yourself not being able to stop thinking about that performance, about that song but especially, about _her_.

You found a new thrilling passion, a new motivation to do things just when you thought everything was lost and were about to give up, fully expecting a boring school experience.

You found yourself getting immersed in the world of school idols, in _her_ world and in a new way to see and walk through the world, wondering if she also could see such a warm and colorful world.

You gave up long hours of sleep just to watch the girl that set your heart on fire, just to get to know more about her through the screen and maybe understand this new feeling that was growing in you.

The more you watched, the more you set your mind to find her and thank her for everything she made you feel and pursue; the more you wanted to help and support her all the way to make her dreams come true.

You knew things wouldn’t be that easy, you knew some days you'd be disenchanted but that didn't make you give up on your determination to get to meet her for real one day and show her all she made you feel and all the strength she gave you unknowingly.

As time passed by and even after have met Kasumi and helped her and Ayumu with their idol dream, watching their respective performances in awe, they couldn’t get a close feeling to what Setsuna made you feel from the first verse you heard.

They made your heart flutter with happiness, yes but they didn’t reach to start a fire in you, they didn’t get to ignite your body and made your veins pump hard with adrenaline. You loved them but they couldn’t be compared to how and what _she_ made you feel.

You couldn't forget the melody of her song, her lyrics neither her dance; no, you couldn’t even stop trying to get a closer approach to her with the help of the piano, trying to repeat her song, feeling it as the only way to be closer and more connected to her but it was all in vain and soon, your world stopped burning in such bright colors, fading slowly, not mattering how hard Ayumu, Kasumi and the other girls tried to flash with emotion their colors to the world, not mattering how loudly their voices tried to reach people’s hearts, your heart included.

Your fingers press the piano keys absently, trying to play the right ones to imitate her song, not realizing you aren’t alone in the music room any longer.

\- Yuu Takasaki, do you have permission to use the music room? – you hear your name being pronounced by a soft but authoritative voice, bringing you out of your self-absorption.

That exact moment, that single sentence was the trigger to make an intermittent and timid light sparkle, illuminating your world again.

Something about her voice enchanted you and made your heart flutter again, it made a little flame burn dimly, or maybe it was the beautiful shadow of grey of her eyes staring at you intensely but gently?

\- No, I… I’m sorry! – you quickly apologize to the student council president – I just wanted to play that song…

As the words get out of your mouth and hear her sighing, you notice an important detail, she _does_ know the song you were trying to play and something inside of you switch, filling you with hope thinking she might know something about your adored Setsuna.

Unknowingly, you step closer to her and take her hands in yours, realizing of how warm they feel, something that contrast with her cold appearance.

Unintentionally, you start to bombard her with dozen of questions about Setsuna and her music, excited to have found another fan, to the point of almost be on top of her.

\- You’re too close! – she shyly squeals at you and you can’t help but pull apart, not letting go her hands and the warm feeling she provides you with. Not wanting to stop staring so closely into her beautiful grey eyes.

\- As I remember, you were searching for Yuki Setsuna when we met, right?

\- Yeah, I love her! – you excitedly admit to her, without losing the wide smile you always wear when it comes to Setsuna – She did an amazing performance the other day and her words truly reached my heart. I’ve never been so touched for a song ever before.

You turn around to take a look of the sea through the window while keep talking nonstop about Setsuna and what she made you feel that day, with her song and her strong but beautiful voice.

\- I've never been so passionate about anything but since that day, I've got hooked to school idols and I'm having a lot of fun! – you admit to her and keep ranting about it and about the school idol club without realizing you admitted that Ayumu and you joined, with Kasumi's invitation, to the new school idol club without any permission until those words are already out of your mouth.

You watch her nervously as she walks passed you and reaches the window, admiring the landscape outside.

You’re so absorbed admiring the way the sun hits her profile, making her jet black hair shine brightly and her grey eyes sparkle that you barely realize she gave you permission to keep up the club and make it official once it gets five members.

You keep staring at her profile, still feeling the warm fuzzy feeling from her hands and listening closely to the gentle way she talks about idols or Setsuna, making she looks like a completely different person.

\- Sometimes I think if that wasn’t her final performance but the start of something. Wouldn’t that be great? – you open up to her.

\- Why would you say something like that? That was a very appropriated final performance. Setsuna-san has her reasons to end things there. If she’d have continued, she’d have hurt the rest of the members of the club…

Her soft voice, the way her voice quivers as she expresses how Setsuna felt and the reasons she had to do what she did; how her egocentrism was wrong and how that same egocentrism and Setsuna herself were the only ones preventing the group to became one single color… Something about her words yelled she _knew_ something about Setsuna, about her dreams and passion but also about the hard and painful decision to let it all go.

Somehow, her words had the power to shatter your heart with her pain yet that didn’t make you lose your hope to find her and tell her what she did, what she made you feel and help her in whichever way possible.

Something about her voice and the way she talked made you want to hold both Setsuna and the president to let them know that it surely wasn’t like that and everything would get to be okay again, they just needed to have hope.

After that conversation, you found yourself surrounded by the rest of the idol club, discussing an interesting information about Nana Nakagawa, the student council president.

\- Eh?! That means the cruel student council president is Setsuna-senpai?! – exclaims Kasumi shocked and you can’t help but let your mind wonder back to that conversation in the music room.

Your mind start to spin around at the girls’ words. Of course you recognized those grey eyes before, that spark talking about idols… of course the student council president had to be Yuki Setsuna.

Something inside you begged you to be the one to help her to be happy and smile radiantly again, to find a way to bring color back to her life and be able to be the one she’ll start to walk through the fire with.

As soon as you see her coming to the rooftop, you immediately give her a soft smile, trying to calm down the tense atmosphere yet wanting nothing more than hug her after knowing her true identity, wanting nothing more than see her smile again…

\- Why do you like somebody like me?

\- Didn’t I tell you? I love you, you’re the one who made me feel like this, Setsuna-chan – you tell her happily, refraining yourself to take her hand and place it over your heart to let her feel its strong beating. The way she makes it beat so wildly, the way _she_ makes you feel…

You see her cheeks getting tinted with a soft blush and you can’t help but feel your heart fluttering at her cute and shy expression.

\- I’ve never met anybody like you – she shyly confesses, averting her eyes.

You adore the way she hesitates then sets a determined look that send shivers down your spine.

\- Do you understand what you just did? You said something deeper than what you probably realize – she says and you can’t help but stare at her awestruck as she puts her glasses away, letting you clearly see her sparkling grey eyes and lets her long and silky hair loose.

As soon as her voice fills your hearing and you witness her comeback performance in first line, you feel again that timid fire starting to burn with passion inside of you, setting your body on fire as everything starts to be painted in an extensive palette of colors and your veins pump hard with adrenaline again. You feel a wide smile making its way upon your face.

Her new song, her voice… they make you want to dive in with her, to hold her hand and swim or walk wherever she wants to take you to.

As she ends her song, you can’t help but smile proudly at her while she turns around panting heavily yet smiling shyly at you and again you feel the little fire in you going wilder, you feel your heart skip a beat and a strong need to hold her in your arms, to touch her and be closer to her.

You feel the necessity to make her feel everything you felt with her songs and performances so she knows what inspires in you, in her fans.

You run towards her and throw your arms around her, making both of you to fall to the ground and smile in her neck, nuzzling it and enjoying her sweet scent while hugging her tightly too much of her bewilderment.

\- I really love you! – you shout at her then pull apart, getting lost in her sparkling eyes and her carefree laugh filling your heart with warmth and your world with bright yet warm colors.

You keep smiling at the profound blush blossoming on her cheeks and try to not think about how tempting and kissable her lips look, neither how cute she looks. No, you simply stay there in front of her, smiling proudly yet tenderly at her and extend your hand, hoping she’ll accept your silent invitation to walk through the fire and see the world in a extensive palette of colors with you.


End file.
